True to Your Heart
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Eriol is the hottest guy around, and Tomoyo is a geek. What if Tomoyo wants to change her personality and appearance? *Full Summary inside!* *Second chapter is up!!* Eriol plays pranks on Tomoyo (before story began!) *incomplete* ^ - ^!!
1. The Pranks and Tomoyo!

Kazeko: Hello minna-san! This is my second fan fiction, and it's about Tomoyo and Eriol!  
  
Risu: *squeaks*  
  
Kazeko: everyone could give my squirrel a hug after this story finish!  
  
Risu: *turns happy*  
  
Kazeko: Too bad Risu that not all of them are boys.  
  
Risu: *turns sad, but goes happy after*  
  
Kazeko: Sorry if it's offensive to girls out there, including myself. Risu is a girl, so you know about boy/girl love for squirrels.  
  
Risu: *falls in heavenly sleep*  
  
Kazeko: Have a nice nap Risu! Okay minna-san, here's the story after some introduction.  
  
Summary: Eriol is the cutest and most handsome guy in the school. Tomoyo is a geek (Sorry! Don't worry, she's not a geek to me ^ - ^!!). Sakura and Syaoran are both popular, but are friends with Tomoyo. What if Tomoyo changed her appearance, and worst, her personality! What can Eriol do? What if Tomoyo gets a boyfriend that's not Eriol? Eriol + Tomoyo with few scenes of Syaoran + Sakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the C.C.S. characters, and they all belong to CLAMP. The only thing that I own is the story plot and the made-up character(s).  
  
This is AU (Alternative Universe)  
  
** - Thoughts "" - Statement, Speaking  
  
Oh, by the way! The whole group is thirteen and they are in the eighth grade. (They are still older than me!! Aw.....)  
  
True to your Heart  
  
Chapter 1: The Prank and Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo woke up and she did all the morning routines. She ate pancakes, and then she walked off to school. Tomoyo is always punctual about time, so she always arrives half an hour to class early. Tomoyo got to school and saw Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo was walking to class. She was wearing her simple purple dress that doesn't look like it's in fashion. She wiped her purple-framed glasses and put her glasses back on. Her hair was in a bun, with one purple pin on both sides of her head. Her normal lavender hair was really straight and looked a little dull. Tomoyo is nice, generous, funny, sympathetic, forgiving, surrounded by friends, and she thinks she doesn't look pretty.  
  
Tomoyo went into the classroom and looked around. She sat next to Sakura, but Eriol was behind her.  
  
Eriol was the hottest guy in school and he thinks that Tomoyo isn't cool. He plays pranks on her.  
  
*I think that I will have fun with this next prank. *  
  
The class begun and everyone are seated quietly when sensei came in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Lunch:  
  
Tomoyo sat down on the table in the cafeteria that Eriol knew she would sit everyday. Tomoyo took out her lunch and began eating. No one usually eats with her, so she was all alone. Sakura and Syaoran always eat outside of the cherry blossom trees.  
  
Eriol was on the popular table. He pulled the string and it lead to the table's legs. The string spun around the leg and it led up to the bucket of icky jell-o. The bucket of Jell-O fell over Tomoyo's head and she had jell-o all over her hair and clothes.  
  
Tomoyo walked to Eriol, who was laughing like hell and couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san."  
  
Eriol stopped laughing a little and answered, "Hai?"  
  
Tomoyo lifted her right hand and slapped Eriol's left cheek really hard.  
  
"You hurt my feelings for a long time now, and you deserve that slap." Tomoyo kicked Eriol's leg really hard and ran out the school crying. It was luckily a half-day at school, so Tomoyo's not in trouble for leaving.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran saw the whole thing and ran off to catch up with Tomoyo. They couldn't catch up with her until Tomoyo stopped at Penguin Park. Sakura decided that she needs to talk to Tomoyo, and Syaoran was dragged with Sakura to cheer Tomoyo up.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Sakura who was feeling sympathy for what happened to Tomoyo. Tomoyo sniffed a little and then she cried on Sakura's shoulders. Sakura didn't mind Tomoyo's appearance and that jell-o was on her clothes. Sakura stroked Tomoyo's back and Tomoyo are soften a little. Syaoran sat on the swing next to Tomoyo, while Sakura was trying to cheer Tomoyo up.  
  
Syaoran thought to himself. *How could Eriol humiliate Tomoyo like that...I did that once to Sakura, and she hated me for a while. I'm very lucky that Sakura forgave me for that humiliation and she became my girlfriend. Tomoyo is the nicest person that could help Sakura becomes cheerful again. *  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Sakura and she decided that she must do a new change.  
  
"Sakura-chan...could you help me change my appearance?"  
  
Sakura was confused a little. "Why Tomoyo-chan, you're perfect the way you are."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No Sakura, you're wrong! I need to change or else I'll be humiliated for the rest of my middle school year and the rest of high school too."  
  
Sakura smiled, "If you want to Tomoyo, I'll help you." Tomoyo has recently sewed some clothes, but it was too fancy for her and too bright for her also.  
  
Sakura helped Tomoyo up and she faced Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, do you want to come with Tomoyo and me?"  
  
"Why do you need me?" Syaoran wondered, and then the thought struck him.  
  
"Oh no...you're going to------"  
  
"Yes Syaoran, you are the one who will comment on Tomoyo until she is quite satisfy."  
  
Syaoran fell anime-style and Sakura giggled a little.  
  
"Come one Tomoyo, you need to shower at my place. I'll help you there."  
  
Tomoyo was very grateful and she smiled at Sakura. "Arigatoo gozaimasu Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura smiled and she was happy that Tomoyo was grateful. "It's no problem, you helped me back two years ago and I left you as a....you know...so I need to repay you for making me happy like I'm right now."  
  
Syaoran was a little confused now. "You mean that Tomoyo helped you look really pretty like you are now?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, but now since I lost my fashion sense, I have no idea what to make myself out, so I need Sakura's help."  
  
Syaoran started to understand Tomoyo a little and he agreed to help Sakura tell how pretty Tomoyo is. Sakura and the group walked to Sakura's house.  
  
When they reached to the house, no one was home, so Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo went into Sakura's room. Sakura told Tomoyo to shower and Syaoran to stay in her room while Sakura finds some clothes for Tomoyo to wear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo was dressed in the towel and came out the bathroom door. She saw Syaoran reading a magazine on Sakura's bed and no sign of Sakura anywhere. Syaoran looked up from the magazine and saw Tomoyo in the towel and he panics a little.  
  
"Sakura!! Tomoyo's done with the bathroom and unluckily she's outside." Sakura heard Syaoran's yelling and she panic too. Sakura quickly ran upstairs with a lot of clothes and saw Tomoyo done.  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo-chan. Let's get with the makeover." Sakura turned to Syaoran with a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, but I need some personal space with Tomoyo, so enjoy yourself downstairs! Everyone else won't be home till late at night. Or you can play games with Kero in Touya's room." Syaoran nodded and walked off somewhere in Sakura's home.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo, sit down on my chair and let's get started on the makeover."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Two hours later*~*~*  
  
Sakura yelled for Syaoran in the room. "SYAORAN!! I'm done with the makeover and clothes. Come and tell me what you think of Tomoyo!" Syaoran walked into Sakura's room and stared at Tomoyo's new features.  
  
Tomoyo's hair was curly and loose, and she has a little bit of light highlights of light purple in her hair. Tomoyo no longer has glasses, and is replaced with contact lenses that match her eyes. Tomoyo's ears are pierced now and she wore a dazzling purple pearl earring. Tomoyo was dressed in a very short sleeves dress that the sleeves have Chinese-style design on the sleeves. The collar was also Chinese-style and the dress ended up to the middle of her thighs. The design was actually a Chinese dress, but the background (the rest of the dress) has cherry blossoms flowing in the dress. She wore white socks with a gorgeous purple slip-on shoes that has a cherry blossom printed on one side of the shoes.  
  
Syaoran was amazed at the hard work and he smiled. "Sakura, Tomoyo is the hottest girl around the school including you now." Sakura and Tomoyo were so happy and they decided it's time that Tomoyo and Syaoran should go home. Tomoyo went home first, and when Syaoran was about to leave, Sakura held him back.  
  
"Syaoran...I have something to do to you."  
  
Syaoran looked at his dazzling cherry blossom.  
  
"What is it----?" Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips and Syaoran was quite amazed that Sakura has feelings for Syaoran.  
  
Sakura broke the kiss unwilling and said, "I think I'm falling for you."  
  
Syaoran smiled at his cherry blossom and answered, "You know what, so am I." Syaoran pulled Sakura into another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kazeko: Yay!! First chapter is done!! I probably won't be able to update for a while, but who knows, I might have time and type the next chapter up ^ - ^!! Please review!! Please Review!!  
Remember...  
  
More reviews= more inspiration  
  
More inspiration= more chapters  
  
More chapters= happy people  
  
Happy people= very grateful Kazeko!  
  
Please review for me!!  
  
( ) ( )  
  
( ' ' )  
  
('') ('') 


	2. The Flirting Eriol

Kazeko: I'm back!! ^ - ^!! Wow! That was quick!! I only started writing this chapter after I read my first review ^ - ^!!  
  
Arigatoo Sapphire Raven!! Yes, Naughty Eriol!! This is making Eriol even more naughty ^ - ^!!  
  
Other thank you's:  
  
Strawberry-23-Shortcake - thank you reviewing ^ - ^!  
  
Thank you for others who read ^ - ^!!  
  
And thank you for my friend who made me flush after she read my fanfic! *Sarcastically* Now you have a peek at my demented mind ^ - ^!!  
  
I'll inform you Sapphire Raven when I update after this ^ - ^!! I'll be sure to include you in my sending mail page ^ - ^!!  
  
Summary: Eriol is the cutest and most handsome guy in the school. Tomoyo is a geek (Sorry! Don't worry, she's not a geek to me ^ - ^!!). Sakura and Syaoran are both popular, but are friends with Tomoyo. What if Tomoyo changed her appearance, and worst, her personality! What can Eriol do? What if Tomoyo gets a boyfriend that's not Eriol?  
  
Chapter 2: The Flirting Eriol ^ - ^  
  
The next morning after Eriol humiliated Tomoyo in front of the school, Tomoyo was dressing up for the new Tomoyo! Tomoyo woke up and she decided to dress up in her purple dress with some pink cherry blossoms that she designed the other night. It was sleeveless and the dress that ended at the middle of her thighs.  
  
Tomoyo went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. While she was brushing her teeth, she thought about what people will say to her when she arrive from a geeky-looking girl to a beautiful girl without the glasses.  
  
She brushed her hair and she put on light make-up. She went downstairs and took her toast and kissed her mother good-bye. Tomoyo was lucky that her mother didn't know that Tomoyo was in a huge prank and everyone laughed at her.  
  
Tomoyo got out of the house and walked out of her mansion and onto the streets. Many boys her age flirted with her and Tomoyo thinks it's getting too annoying with a lot of boys following her and worse, flirting with her non-stop.  
  
When Tomoyo reached to her school, Eriol popped out and cleared away the boys that were surrounding Tomoyo. Eriol didn't know it was Tomoyo and he saw that it doesn't look like her. Eriol loved her appearance and he began to think that she would become his forever.  
  
Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and began to flirt with her.  
  
"Hey Baby! (That sounds demented!! Eriol saying that...ewww....totally weird!!) What class are you in now?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't like it when Eriol was flirting with her, and now she makes some rules to follow herself when she's like this. Her rules are as followed:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Be normal when around your friends.  
  
2. Act like you are the opposite of your personality.  
  
3. Don't get a boyfriend!  
  
4. Don't play pranks on others!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo answered back, "I have English first."  
  
Eriol smiled and he crept his hands around Tomoyo's neck. Eriol whispered in her ears slyly, "So do I. Do you know that you're the most beautiful girl in the school to me?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled evilly, "no, I haven't actually. You're the first. You'll be surprise who I am." With that, she ended the conversation and got to class before the bell rang.  
  
When Tomoyo and Eriol found a seat, the class started. The teacher (she will be known as Ms. Labar) came in and set up for class. One student named Lori asked Ms. Labar, "Ms. Labar, can the new girl introduce herself? And Tomoyo's absent also." Ms. Labar looked around the room and saw Tomoyo looking totally different.  
  
"What are you talking about Lori? Tomoyo's right in her seat." Ms. Labar pointed at Tomoyo and everyone gasped. Eriol's eyes bulged out and stared at the amethyst beauty.  
  
*That's Daijouji-san?!?!?! I flirted with her too! She is beautiful as she was when all of us were friends. Tomoyo's probably the hottest girl in the whole middle school and high school. * Eriol just keep staring her throughout class, until the teacher announced something.  
  
Ms. Labar announced, "Class, we will be doing a creative project on how the teen's world is like. I'll be assigning her partners, and all of you will be paired up with your opposite gender." The class groaned but the teacher started calling off names, and when she reached near the end, she announced, "Eriol and Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura....." Syaoran and Sakura were very happy with being each other's partner, but Eriol and Tomoyo weren't satisfied. Eriol thought it's unlucky, but then again, he could know Tomoyo better than ever.  
  
The class ended and Eriol and Tomoyo got to the next class, but right now, it's passing period, so they can talk a little before they parted for classes.  
  
"Daijouji-san, what do you want to do for the project?" Eriol asked Tomoyo and she answered lowly and softly, "Why do you care? You're going to ditch me after the project ends anyway. You can do anything that pleases you, I don't mind, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. It's that easy." Tomoyo parted away from Eriol and he felt a feeling that struck him devastating.  
  
*Why do I care for Tomoyo anyway? She's the complete opposite of her old else that I knew years ago. I guess it's okay to ditch her afterwards. I mean that she won't mind anyway, it's not that she has feelings for me anyway, though a lot of people do. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo sat in a different place than last time; because she didn't want to sit on the table that Eriol humiliated her in. Tomoyo went outside to the cherry blossoms and sat down by the tree. She didn't know that Eriol was sitting on the other side of the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo sat down by the cherry blossom tree and began eating her lunch. Eriol heard someone sat down and peek who it was. Eriol turned to look, and then he quickly looked the other way.  
  
*Why is Tomoyo sitting there.... shouldn't she be sitting with other popular people, since she's popular now? *  
  
Eriol decided that he should talk to Tomoyo about their project. Eriol stood up and walked to Tomoyo. "Konnichi wa Daijouji-san." Tomoyo looked up with no emotion and just looked at Eriol. "Konnichi wa Hiiragizawa-san. Why are you sitting by here?"  
  
Eriol just smiled and sat down next to Tomoyo, who was uncomfortable sitting next to Eriol. Eriol answered her question, "I needed my space away from the popular people, and they are so annoying to hang out with, how about you?" Tomoyo flushed a little and answered, "It's almost the same as that, but I didn't want to sit on my usually table." Eriol understood why.  
  
Eriol then remembered why he wanted to talk to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, do you want to do a song and a picture board for the project?" Tomoyo thought about it and decided. "Hai, let's do that then."  
  
The Lunch bell rang and everyone needed to get to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
The bell rang and everyone was happy that it's Friday and they can hang out with other people. Tomoyo and Eriol bumped into each other and they quickly apologize to each other and they walked off. Tomoyo was feeling a very little bit of a strange feeling inside her heart, and Eriol does also. Tomoyo stopped at her mansion and walked right in. Eriol remembered Tomoyo let him into her mansion two years before they actually spilt up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Eriol!! It's going to be fun!!!!!" Tomoyo was dragging Eriol inside her mansion.  
  
"But Tomoyo!! I don't want to come in. Your mom might hate me." Eriol answered back.  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily at him and said, "No she won't, I promise!!"  
  
Tomoyo dragged Eriol off to her mansion and luckily her mother was pleased that someone was walking home with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello mother!!" Tomoyo hugged her mother and her mother looked at Eriol.  
  
"Ah....you must be Eriol! Tomoyo's been talking about you so much, and at last, I can meet you."  
  
Eriol shook Sonomi's hand and answered, "Nice to meet you too. You're such a good mother Daijouji-san. You must be very proud of Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sonomi (I think that's how you spell Tomoyo's mother's name ^ - ^) smiled back and they talked about family things and then the time flew by really fast.  
  
Eriol looked at the time and announced that he has go to back home to finish his homework.  
  
They waved good-bye and Sonomi was so happy that Tomoyo finally introduced Eriol to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol walked to his mansion and thought about how Tomoyo and himself will do for the project.  
  
*I sure miss the old times when all four of us were friends and happy......*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~To Be Continued......~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~  
  
Kazeko: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!! I needed to finish a sequel story to "Forever I'll be With You." I'll update probably sometimes during the weekdays. Tomorrow I'm pack with homework to do ~_~!! No worries!! I'll be here to answer questions ^ - ^!! Please review!! 


	3. The Presentation and Tomoyo!

Kazeko: Hello! This is chapter 3. I'm keeping the weeks of Eriol and Tomoyo working on the presentation. I'm going to get to the good part in good chapter. Tomoyo and Eriol are getting ready for the presentation in the chapter, so it's going to be not that long.  
  
Thank you for reviewers (and friends):  
  
Kawaii*berry - I will try update as much as I can. I might at least update the chapter maybe once every few days. I'm sometimes busy with other things, but my friend here is demanding me to continue the fanfic everyday. Full torture! If you tell me your email address, I can inform you when I updated ^ - ^!!  
  
Guardian of Earth - Thank you for reviewing, and I'll inform when each chapter is up, okay? And by the way, if you read "Forever I'll Be With You," you'll probably like it and I'm writing the sequel to it at the same time. Thank you for putting me on your favorite author list also ^ - ^! I'll ready to begin writing! *Grabs laptop and types next chapter* ^ - ^!!  
  
Carla - Thank you for reviewing ^ - ^!! Thank you for telling me that my idea is great ^ - ^!! Please continue reading it, I'll try my best to update a lot of times ^ - ^!! Just be patient ^ - ^!!  
  
Salty Tears - Thanks for reviewing ^ - ^!! I'll write more.  
  
Strawberry-23-shortcake - Thank you for reviewing!! I hope you decide to take my idea for a new fanfic! Thank you very much ^ - ^!!  
  
Sana KL - Even though you didn't review, do you have to push me THAT much!! Oh, and thank you everything much for telling me to hurry up so everyone could read, so here I am. I'll start writing now ^ - ^!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Presentation and Tomoyo's Surprise.  
  
Eriol is getting his part of the project from his closet. Since Naruku and Spinel Sun isn't here anymore, due to the fact that they're staying in England. It has been a week since they were doing the creative teenage project. Eriol started to develop strange feelings for her, but he didn't know how to describe them.  
  
He finally found the poster board with all the information teenagers should know. Eriol ate his breakfast and ran off to meet Tomoyo at her mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo was getting ready for school, but she couldn't find her lyrics. She was panicking and she knew that Eriol would be mad if he found out that she lost the lyrics to the song.  
  
*Where's the lyrics! I must find them before---* Tomoyo looked under her homework and she found it.  
  
"Whew!! I thought I lost the paper!! Eriol would be mad at me if I lost them." Tomoyo looked at the time and then she panicked! "Eriol's going to be here in a minute!! I have to get changing!! Where's that perfect dress I had yesterday!"  
  
Tomoyo looked around her room and kept looking for the dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol was by the door and he knocked on the door. One of the maids opened the door and saw Eriol.  
  
"Ah....you must be Hiiragizawa-san....Tomoyo's upstairs, getting ready. Please, come on in."  
  
The maid lets in Eriol and he looked around the mansion. It's as big as his mansion, except a lot of maids, while his mansion is lonely. Eriol wants to have someone in his mansion, since it was so boring not hearing any noises from anyone. Eriol was getting impatient, but was calm, so he went upstairs to look for Tomoyo.  
  
When he reached for the door, it popped out Tomoyo not fully dressed (o_o!) Tomoyo only had a bra and a skirt on.  
  
"Hehe....sorry Eriol! I need to find my shirt, I'll come out soon." Tomoyo slammed the door, leaving a stunned Eriol that just saw Tomoyo almost naked.  
  
*That's going to take a really long time just to get that memory out of my head. I wonder why Tomoyo's so picky nowadays. She was a lot better long ago before she switched half of her personality. She's all right for others, but to me, she's like both popular bitches. But it's too late, and I was too late to realize that Tomoyo was one of the nicest person in the world, and she had changed because of me.....*  
  
Tomoyo opened the door it revealed a very beautiful Tomoyo. Tomoyo was wearing her black tank top with purple writing, "Blossoms." She wore a different skirt than last time, but it's a black skirt that reaches to her knees and it has stars on the bottom, all lined-up.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and they walked off to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was presentation time and the last presenters are Tomoyo and Eriol. They walked up to the classroom and in front of the class. Eriol talked about the board and how people called "pimps can rape girl teenagers" and how they will be living in a horrible life. It was a scary time for the people to be a teenager.  
  
Everyone clapped their hands and Tomoyo and Eriol started their music part of their project.  
  
Eriol turned up the C.D. Player, which played the song, "Dancing Queen."  
  
(I don't own "Dancing Queen," it's sung by A*teens.)  
  
Tomoyo started warming up while the music began. She began to sing.  
  
Ooohhh  
  
You can dance, you can Jive,  
  
Having the time of your life  
  
Ooohhh  
  
See that girl; watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
  
Friday night and the lights are low  
  
Looking out for the place to go  
  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
  
You come to look for a king  
  
Anybody could be that guy  
  
The night is young and the music's high  
  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
  
You're in the mood for a dance  
  
And when you get the chance...  
  
Eriol started to sing the chorus with Tomoyo:  
  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine (oh-yea)  
  
You can dance, you can Jive  
  
Having the time of your life  
  
Oooohoo See that girl; watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
  
Eriol stopped singing and Tomoyo kept singing.  
  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
  
You're in the mood for a dance  
  
And when you get the chance...  
  
Eriol started singing again with Tomoyo:  
  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine (oh yea)  
  
You can dance, you can Jive  
  
OH having the time of your life  
  
Ohh ooh ee that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
  
(Repeat once).  
  
Everyone clapped at Tomoyo and Eriol's presentation. The teacher smiled and they got an A+.  
  
The bell rang and then everyone started get up their seats and walking off. Tomoyo saw a boy walking towards her and she just acted cold.  
  
"Hello Daijouji-san, do you know me?"  
  
Tomoyo thought about it and then she remembered, "Oh yeah, you're Polio- san."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, could you call me Firu?"  
  
Tomoyo said, "Only if you call me Tomoyo."  
  
"Okay Tomoyo. Could you come over to my place? I need help on some homework."  
  
"But I have to go over to Eriol's house, he had to tell me something."  
  
"Come on Tomoyo! Eriol can wait, can't he?"  
  
"Well...." Tomoyo looked at Eriol's desk and Eriol just sighed and left, whispering in her ear sadly, "Go ahead, I don't mind." Eriol left after he said that.  
  
"Okay......I can come over to your place. What do you need help on?"  
  
Firu thought for a moment, and then he decided, "History homework."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and then they walked off to Firu's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol was walking home to his mansion. He stopped by the park and he felt painful letting Tomoyo going off with another guy.  
  
*What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to fall in love with another person. I've already been through it once, but I don't want to experience it again. Maybe she's different from Aneko. She's still a bitch to me.....not wanting me because her boyfriend's much more hotter than me, but that changed......Tomoyo shouldn't have gone with Furi. *  
  
Eriol began to stand up and walked home by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One month later....... (Oh.....Bad timing, sorry for keeping the time, but I had to.)  
  
Tomoyo and Furi went to Tomoyo's house and they started doing homework together. Tomoyo's been thinking about how she's treating Eriol and never coming over to his house for he to tell her something.  
  
*I have to go to Eriol's sometimes. I'm getting way too uncomfortable with Furi. He's been keeping me away from Eriol and everyone else. *  
  
Furi interrupted Tomoyo's thought, "Uh.... Tomoyo, could we go to your room?" Furi asked Tomoyo, and he knew that she had to say yes.  
  
Tomoyo said, "Okay."  
  
Furi and Tomoyo walked up the stairs and into Tomoyo's room. Furi closed the door and faced Tomoyo with an evil smile on his face! Tomoyo got scared and she got onto the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~**~*~~*  
  
Kazeko: Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger there! I needed it so I can make the next chapter more interesting. Please review for me! Thank you for reviewers who review my story, and it's greatly appreciated!! I made a joined-account with Strawberry, so it won't have fanfictions for a while, so just wait!! ^ - ^!!!  
  
Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_  
  
^ - ^!! Please review for me!! I have a great idea for the next chapter!! I'm going to work on the sequel, Ja ne ^ - ^!! 


	4. The Rape and Deeper Feelings of Love

Kazeko: Hello!! This is chapter 4 of True to Your Heart!! This is the most interesting part to me, and there are some warnings. There's going to be a short rape scene of Tomoyo and Furi.  
  
I want to thank the reviewers:  
  
Sana KL: Thanks a lot for pushing me! I needed it anyway, so don't feel sorry for me ^ - ^!!  
  
Guardian of Earth: I'll write more now! Thank you for reviewing also ^ - ^!!  
  
Fantasiimaker: Thank you for reviewing!! Yes, and Eriol is stupid in this story! But now he has changed also because of Tomoyo.  
  
Sapphire-Raven: Thank you for reviewing!! ^ - ^!! You'll find out what happens to Tomoyo and Furi ^ - ^!!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: You're find out what happens.....it's almost like what you suggest, except.....you're find out ^ - ^!!  
  
Tomoyo-chan: I know you might think something bad is going to happen, and guess what...you're right ^ - ^!! Thank you for reviewing by the way ^ - ^!!  
  
Rene Hidaka: Thank you for your inspiration ^ - ^!! Please keep reviewing!! I'm going to be updating about everyday at this rate ^ - ^!!  
  
Thank you for others if I missed you.  
  
Summary: Eriol is the cutest and most handsome guy in the school. Tomoyo is a geek (Sorry! Don't worry, she's not a geek to me ^ - ^!!). Sakura and Syaoran are both popular, but are friends with Tomoyo. What if Tomoyo changed her appearance, and worst, her personality! What can Eriol do? What if Tomoyo gets a boyfriend that's not Eriol?  
  
Chapter 4: The Rape and Deeper feelings of Love.  
  
There is a raping scene, so skip it if you don't want to read it. Just watch for the "~*~*~*~*~*~*~" and then you stop and continue from there afterwards.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Furi grabbed Tomoyo and forced her down on the bed. Furi grabbed Tomoyo's tank top and her bra and pull it out forcefully. Furi started pulling Tomoyo's clothes off and soon took off his own clothes. Furi trapped Tomoyo in a corner and she couldn't move out.  
  
Tomoyo started yelling at Furi, "Don't touch me Furi!"  
  
Furi smiled evilly and answered, "Why should I? I'll make love to you!"  
  
Tomoyo was really mad, but Furi secured her so she couldn't move. "I don't love you Furi!!"  
  
Furi laughed evilly and answered, "I'll force you to make love to me then."  
  
Tomoyo tried to move out of the corner and then she ran around the room, trying not to get caught with Furi's evil plan. Furi chased her around and finally caught her and decided there's no time to lose before someone finds him he was having sex with Tomoyo.  
  
He thrust himself into Tomoyo and does it fast, not listening to Tomoyo's yelling. Tomoyo was in deep pain and she kept yelling out, "Someone, please help me!!!!!!!!" Furi kept thrusting himself into Tomoyo and licked Tomoyo's lips and other parts of her body. (I know it sounds disgusting, but I had to put it in there.)  
Eriol heard Tomoyo when he was walking to his house and quickly ran to Tomoyo's house. He finally got to her house and he was surprised that the door was opened. He walked inside and saw that no one was home.  
  
Eriol walked upstairs to Tomoyo's room and opened the door. Boy......it was quite surprising!  
  
Eriol saw Tomoyo and Furi together and both of them were having sex. Eriol punched Furi and kicked him, then Eriol threw Furi out the window (more like drag Furi to the window and pushing him out the window ^ - ^!! Don't worry, he's not evil right now ^ - ^!!).  
  
Eriol pull some covers up to Tomoyo and then, a maid came in and was surprised that Tomoyo and Eriol were in the room together, and Tomoyo doesn't have anything on except a blanket cover.  
  
The maid looked at Eriol coldly and told him to stay out of the Daijouji's residence from now on. The maid also said because he was with Tomoyo. Eriol didn't defend himself and didn't say that Furi was doing "it" with Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol asked the maid if he could say some words before he leaves. The maid nodded and then left, saying that Eriol must leave this residence right after and never come back.  
  
The maid left Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol helped Tomoyo dress up and then he sat down with Tomoyo to talk with her.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't go anywhere near Furi and his gang. He's very evil and you should stay away from them, especially what happened after now." Tomoyo nodded at every word he said.  
  
"I already know I should stay with other people. You couldn't have defended yourself you know."  
  
Eriol stroked her hands and then he answered, "You know the maid won't believe, since there's no evidences that Furi could be the one that did it. There's probably no use that she will believe anyway, it seems she think I'm a criminal."  
  
Tomoyo hugged him and then she said, "Please don't say that you won't be my friend....."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be your friend, don't think that ever since you and Furi been together, that I won't be friends with you anymore. I'm here you all the way (^ - ^!! Yay!! He's not that evil anymore!!)"  
  
"You promise that you won't die on me?" Tomoyo held up her pinky.  
  
Eriol smiled, "I promise you." Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's pinky and later let go.  
  
"I must go now Tomoyo, see you Monday! Her maid's probably going to kick me out of the mansion soon if I stay longer."  
  
"Okay! See you later Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled and then let Eriol go out of her room. Eriol purposely dropped something from his coat and then he left.  
  
Tomoyo went and then she saw that Eriol left something on her bed. Tomoyo saw the nametag and apparently Eriol purposely dropped the present.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the delicate present with violet wrapping paper with cherry blossoms and light pink ribbons.  
  
Tomoyo carefully untied the ribbons and then she carefully took off the wrapping paper, saving it for later.  
  
Tomoyo opened the box and it revealed a beautiful handmade golden necklace with a locket around it. Inside is a picture of Eriol with a message inside. The message read:  
  
Tomoyo,  
  
Be happy no matter what. You should live the life you want and not fulfilling all your mother's requests. You need to learn how to love truly and learn to be the best you are. Actually, ever since you changed, I wanted to know why you changed. I'm sorry for all those years of pranks I've been playing on you. Please forgive me. I want to tell you something else, but I'm not ready yet.  
  
~*~*~Eriol~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo felt something strange, and she knew that since the maid said Eriol can't go on the property, he can't come to take care of me when I don't feel good....Wait the minute....did I just--------nah, my mind's probably playing around.  
  
Tomoyo lied down on the bed and feel guilty that Eriol can't come back on the property, and that he's the only one she feels the most comfortable with.  
  
*I can't understand why Furi did that to me.....I got rape by Furi, though Eriol helped me after a while. I better go to the doctor's and make sure I'm not pregnant, so else my mother will go insane and kill Furi. I don't want anyone's death be responsible that has to do with me. *  
  
She rested her eyes and sleep took over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol was walking home, thinking about how stupid that Furi was to rape Tomoyo. Eriol sat down on the benches and he thought about Tomoyo and then he decided that he must call Tomoyo to check up on her.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*Eriol's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Two hours later.......  
  
Eriol went inside his mansion and got out his school directory. He turned to Daijouji, and he found Tomoyo's number. He dialed the number and waited for Tomoyo to answer.  
  
Eriol waited and waited and then someone finally answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Tomoyo, how may I help you?"  
  
"Tomoyo, this is Eriol." Eriol replied.  
  
"Oh....why did you call?"  
  
"Did you find out when you can schedule for an appointment to check if you're pregnant?"  
  
"I made one just fifteen minutes ago. I'm going tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Eriol blushed over the phone when he asked her, "May I come with you to check?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed over the phone, "I guess you can come, just let me think......okay, you can come." Tomoyo smiled and waited for Eriol's response.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo. When do we meet?"  
  
"Um...I'll meet you at Penguin Park at 1:30, okay?"  
  
"Okay. That's for I need to ask."  
  
"Oh Eriol! I love the necklace you made! (^ - ^!)" Tomoyo replied loudly.  
  
"You're welcome, that's just a gift, since I did humiliate you."  
  
"You're so sweet. Thank you. Actually, ever since we became friends again, you have been acting different around me. I forgive you for what happened between all of us."  
  
"Thank you for your forgiveness. I got to go. Ja ne Tomoyo."  
  
"Ja ne Eriol."  
  
Eriol hung up the phone and then went to go get some food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazeko: Yay!! What's going to happen next ^ - ^? You'll find out next chapter ^ - ^!! Please review for me ^ - ^!! I'll write more if you do review a lot ^ - ^!! Please bear with me ^ - ^!! I love all you reviewers!! ^ - ^!! 


	5. The Pregnancy Test!

Kazeko-chan: Hello everyone!! I want to thank my reviewers:  
  
Sana KL: Hello! I know you're going to bug me at school alllllllllllllll day if I don't update everyday, and I'm wind up into writing this for you and other people! Thanks anyway for the review ^ - ^!  
  
Guardian of Earth - Thank you for reviewing my fanfic!! I'll try writing more of this fanfic. Please continue reading and reviewing! ^ - ^!! Oh, and don't explode for the sake of me!  
  
Michiro-shizume - Thank you for reviewing my fanfiction!!  
  
Strawberry-23-Shortcake - Thank you for reviewing!! Oh, it's okay, just review when you can ^ - ^!! I'll keep writing, don't worry ^ - ^!!  
  
Sapphire Raven - Thank you for reviewing!! You know what will happen now ^ - ^!! I wasn't sure if to make Tomoyo pregnant or not, and I finally figure something now ^ - ^!! Keep reading this and you'll be surprise what will happen next ^ - ^!!  
  
The Pregnancy Test  
  
By: Kazeko-chan  
  
Eriol woke up at the sound of his disturbing alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00 a.m. He has four and an half hour till he has to go to Penguin Park. Eriol woke up and he went to the bathroom.  
  
He took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth (you know, how you usually brush your teeth, so it's not just take the toothbrush and brush his teeth). He took his towel and washed his face with the water he filled up in the sink.  
  
He went to his drawers and got some clothes ready for the trip to the doctor with Tomoyo.  
  
*It just have to be my luck that I cannot go on the Daijouji's property, just because of the raping that I haven't committed. I guess I have to tell her parents and maids one day that I didn't rape Tomoyo, and it was the too innocent Furi that happens to be a real son of a bitch and a pimp!*  
  
Eriol punched his pillow really hard and the feathers started flying all over Eriol's bed.  
  
*Maybe Tomoyo and I should sleep in my place, so I can have some privacy with Tomoyo and talk about our past. I clearly don't really remember what happened before Tomoyo and I have gone separate ways, so had Syaoran and Sakura, but they're always together. Love birds goes flying a lot this year, hasn't it?*  
  
Eriol lied back down on his bed and he looked at his photo album that he had when he was nine years old. He flipped through some pages and saw a picture of Tomoyo and him at the big cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo was kissing Eriol's cheek in the picture. (^ - ^!! I'm innocent I tell you!! I am innocent ^ - ^!!)  
  
Then, a memory had return to him. He remembered that he has glasses back then, but he doesn't wear glasses very often nowadays.  
  
~**~**~*~*~Flashback~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were playing "tag" and then Tomoyo told Eriol something.  
  
"Come on Eriol! Let's stop playing tag all ready."  
  
"All right Tomoyo, so what should we do now?"  
  
"How about I asked someone to take our picture so that we have both remember this?"  
  
"All right."  
  
Eriol saw that the group of seven boys that were talking about Tomoyo and Eriol and how they are so retarded and that they are actually in love. Tomoyo wept a little, because she was really sensitive and then Eriol decided that they have enough of people picking on them.  
  
"Hey! Stop talking about Tomoyo and me!"  
  
The leader stood in front of Eriol and yelled at him, "Why should we, you retarded geek!"  
  
"I'm not a geek, and Tomoyo's not retarded."  
  
"Oh, you're both some ugly monsters that came over to the Earth and makes us human look like the smartest creature alive!"  
  
The leader kept laughing at Eriol and Eriol spotted Tomoyo crying really hard.  
  
"You baka!" Eriol threw a punch at him and the leader went down.  
  
"You'll be sorry that you have cross paths with me!" Eriol returned to Tomoyo and she was really happy that Eriol has stood up for her.  
  
"Come on Eriol, we have to take this picture. You're the sweetest person ever!"  
  
As the picture was taken, Tomoyo pecked Eriol's cheek as the camera took a picture.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol remembered that was the first time that someone has called him sweet.  
  
*I remember now...Tomoyo was my best friend back then.....She was the first person that ever told me I was the sweetest person ever. I have to give her credit, but I don't think that I'm the sweetest person ever now since that day when everyone was separate into groups.*  
  
Eriol stared at the time and it read ten o'clock. Eriol went downstairs and went to cook something for him to eat.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~One o'clock~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo was early today, because she didn't want the maid to catch her leaving for something that she couldn't tell them.  
  
Tomoyo sat down on the swing and looked up at the blue sky (no duh it's blue ^ - ^!! It's like it'll never be a different color anyway ^ - ^!!) .  
  
Tomoyo heard someone's footsteps but assumes it was someone else. The footsteps sounded louder and then a pair of hands covered Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Guess who Tomoyo?"  
  
"I'm guessing.....Eriol?"  
  
The hands moved away and Tomoyo guessed right.  
  
"Nothing could get pass you, eh Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and then they walked down to the doctor's for Tomoyo's appointment.  
  
~*~**~After the pregnancy test~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo came out of the doctor and she smiling.  
  
"So, Tomoyo, are you pregnant?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'm glad too Eriol. I don't want anything to do with that Furi! He's a son of a bitch, you know!!"  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo's attitude and they walked to the park again.  
  
"Should we tell the maid about the thing that I didn't rape you?"  
  
"Yeah we should, cause you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Nope. I have no idea what you are thinking."  
  
"We should talk about some things in our past and other necessary things that will be happening in the future."  
  
"Oh okay. Come on Tomoyo, let's get something to eat before we go back. My treat."  
  
"Oh fine, you can pay."  
  
They walked to the ice cream shop and they both bought chocolate sundaes with a lot of chocolate syrup and a cherry on top.  
  
They began eating and then they started walking to Tomoyo's place.  
  
When they reached to the property, Tomoyo was sad that Eriol couldn't come into her home anymore, unless she does something about it.  
  
"Eriol, could you come in with me? I give you permission to come on this property and that you aren't allow to leave until you are told too."  
  
Eriol smiled and Tomoyo guided him into the mansion.  
  
The maid saw Eriol and then Tomoyo told the maid.  
  
"Please don't keep him off the property."  
  
"And why do you say that Miss Tomoyo?"  
  
"Eriol didn't rape me, it was Furi!"  
  
"Furi? He looks like a----"  
  
"Well, he's not a gentleman! He's a pimp that just wanted to play with me!"  
  
"Oh, then I'm sorry Mr...."  
  
Eriol answered, "Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
The maid left and Tomoyo ran upstairs with Eriol being pulled.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to her room and then she ran to the photo album drawers near her bed.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"What is it Eriol?"  
  
"How have your feelings changed from the day at the cherry blossom tree till now?"  
  
"You still have the picture of that?"  
  
"I guess so, it was in my old photo album from when I was nine years old."  
  
"Well......should we just talk about our past then?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be helpful. I don't remember a lot about our past ever since they started have popularity groups, geeky groups, nerdy groups, and every other group that everyone made up."  
  
"Okay then, we have a long way to go about our past."  
  
~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazeko-chan: I know you want to kill me because I left off at a really good part! Sorry, but I have to post this story up now or my friend will get mad. Sorry to mention you!! I had to make an excuse somehow you know!! ^ - ^!! Please review!!  
  
Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ 


	6. The Talk About the Past

Kazeko-chan: Hello everyone!! Here's the kind of boring chapter, but it might be useful later on in the chapters, to get a better understanding of the characters in this fanfiction.  
  
Guardian of Earth - Thank you for reviewing!! I'll be grateful if you keep reviewing ^ - ^!!  
  
Carla - I know it's going to be boring, but remember, it might be good for later on, because in the beginning, it's different than the story plot....so yeah....it's kinda important. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Sapphire Raven - Hello! I'll be working on the next chapter soon after I update this one ^ - ^!!  
  
Sana KL - Hi my impatient friend ^ - ^!! You have to learn how to wait!! You can't have a seek peek of my story no matter what.  
  
Strawberry*-23-*Shortcake - It's a deal, but we need to make a fanfic soon for our account ^ - ^!! Thank you for reviewing anyway ^ - ^!!  
  
Michiro-shizume - Thank you for continuing to read this ^ - ^!! It's so fun to write for fans that love my stories ^ - ^!!  
  
I hope by the end of my fanfic, I get at least 50 reviews, but it seems impossible. It'll be cool if that wish is fulfill. It's even better if there was more reviews than that ^ - ^!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Recap~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to her room and then she ran to the photo album drawers near her bed.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"What is it Eriol?"  
  
"How have your feelings changed from the day at the cherry blossom tree till now?"  
  
"You still have the picture of that?"  
  
"I guess so, it was in my old photo album from when I was nine years old."  
  
"Well......should we just talk about our past then?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be helpful. I don't remember a lot about our past ever since they started have popularity groups, geeky groups, nerdy groups, and every other group that everyone made up."  
  
"Okay then, we have a long way to go about our past."  
  
~*~*~*~End recap~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The Talk About the Past  
  
Tomoyo lied on her bed while Eriol sat on the chair.  
  
Tomoyo asked Eriol, "Do you remember anything about your past Eriol?"  
  
Eriol thought about the question for a while and then he answered, "Not really, only a few memories of us and Syaoran and Sakura."  
  
"Okay, do you remember this picture you painted for me?"  
  
Tomoyo took out a picture of the sunset at the ocean.  
  
Eriol shook his head and then he concentrated on the picture.  
  
"Here Eriol, you can try remember this, I'm going to find more things for you to remember, so you can have a childhood like everyone else."  
  
Eriol concentrated on the picture and then something popped in his head.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo went inside Eriol's mansion. Tomoyo was looking around Eriol's room and then Eriol told Tomoyo.  
  
"It's a beauty here, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is Eriol, and I wasn't thinking...."  
  
"What are you thinking Tomoyo?"  
  
"Could you paint a picture for me? All of the pictures I see in here are so beautiful and I think that it has to be you that painted all of these." Tomoyo pointed to many artistic pictures on Eriol's walls.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo, what picture do you want me to paint for you?"  
  
Tomoyo thought about a perfect picture that could help her remember of this very moment she's feeling.  
  
"How about a sunset at the ocean in the beach? It's the best idea I thought of."  
  
"All right Eriol, so do I wait here until you're done painting?"  
  
"Oh no.... You can watch me paint the picture for entertainment, because I don't want you to be bored just because I'm painting."  
  
"Okay then, I'll watch your painting skills." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and she began looking at the way Eriol painted.  
  
An hour later.......  
  
Eriol was done with the picture and Tomoyo loved it.  
  
"Thank you very much for this painting Eriol! Maybe someday I could help you, but it seems impossible that you need any help."  
  
~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
Eriol remembered the memory and then Tomoyo found a list of lyrics.  
  
"Hey Eriol, do you remember that day when we found out that I can sing and you can play the piano perfectly?"  
  
"I can see it a little, but I need help on remembering that memory."  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Eriol was practicing for the recital that he has to attend for the school performance. Eriol played and then Tomoyo heard some great music coming from practicing room and she opened the door to find Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo remembered the music he was playing and she began to sing along with Eriol.  
  
(I don't own Just Around the Corner, it's sung in Cardcaptors ^ - ^!)  
  
"There's a boy on the horizon Where the mountains meet the sea Just around the corner Great possibilities  
  
Where ev'ry tomorrow All around the world Is built on a promise To ev'ry boy and girl  
  
*Chorus Now we're getting warmer Look, here comes the future Just around the corner Just around the corner Now we're getting warmer Look, here comes the future Just around the corner Just around the corner  
  
Hey boys Hey girls Hey boys Hey girls Hey boys Hey girls Hey boys Hey girls  
  
We made a promise We crossed our hearts for keep Now ev'ry thing that's old is new Great possibilites  
  
* Now we're getting warmer Look,here come's the future Just around the corner Just around the corner Now we're getting warmer Look,here come's the future Just around the corner Just around the corner "  
  
Eriol heard Tomoyo's beautiful voice and then they continue singing and playing.  
  
~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo remembered that moment together and then Tomoyo kept looking for more things that she could help Eriol remember many important memories that has shone in his world.  
  
"Tomoyo, maybe we should do just one more, and then I think we should stop."  
  
"All right Eriol, it' is your mind of course, could you help me find something that will help you remember?"  
  
"Okay Tomoyo, let's start looking again."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo started looking through Tomoyo's room, until Eriol hit a good spot. He found the photo album that Tomoyo kept for a long time.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is this memory of you and me smiling at Syaoran and Sakura?"  
  
"So that one! It's one of the cutest moments in my life ever. It was when you helped me make my plan work and have Syaoran and Sakura like each other."  
  
~*~*~Flashback (Again)~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were planning on helping Sakura and Syaoran like each other more than they ever did.  
  
Tomoyo told Eriol half of the plan that he has to do with Syaoran and Sakura tries her half with Sakura.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked through the crowd of people.  
  
Eriol decided to ask finally that if he likes Sakura.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, do you have any feelings toward Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran blushed a lot and then he answered madly, "Don't ask me that Eriol!"  
  
Eriol put on his innocent smile and answered back, "Because if you don't someone's going to take Sakura away from you."  
  
Syaoran was mad and then he asked, "WHO!"  
  
Eriol said, "I don't know. Go find out from Sakura if you have to."  
  
Tomoyo was with Sakura that time and then they met up with each other.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were yelling at each other, until they realize they confessed their feelings to each other.  
  
"Ohohohohoh! This is so cute!!" Tomoyo took out her video camera come out of no where and then she records Syaoran and Sakura, and then Eriol took a picture of them.  
  
That was the day Syaoran and Sakura learned if each other's feelings.  
  
~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stopped looking and then Tomoyo asked Eriol, "Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"  
  
Eriol thought of an answer and then he answered, "Sure. I would love to."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo went to Eriol's house and picked up most of Eriol's things that he needs to sleepover at Tomoyo's house.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo got back to Tomoyo's place and it was around 5 p.m., and they rested a while after all that hard work of helping Eriol remember important events of his life.  
  
~*~**~~To Be Continued~*~*~*~  
  
Kazeko-chan: I'm sorry if I left it off at a good part, but I have to end it somewhere before my head explodes from typing a lot of my ideas. Please review and I'll be very happy!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
\/ 


	7. Love is in the air?

Kazeko-chan: Hello!! Sorry to everyone who's been waiting, but I couldn't think of anything, so I had a writer's block, but I don't now, so here I am!!  
  
I'm going to start a new fanfic soon, so keep in mind and I'll be happy if you read it when I get it on fanfiction.net ^ - ^!!  
  
I might be updating a lot because of the many projects we get in May, so yeah, but I'll try update at least once a week, or I could update more than once a week, it depends ^ - ^!!  
  
I want to thank Sapphire Raven.  
  
SanaKL: Hello! I'm so lazy now, aren't I? I'm having a major writer's block....so yeah! I have to end my fanfic in a chapter or few, it depends ^ - ^!!  
  
Strawberry-*23-*Shortcake: Hello!! Remember to work on the fanfic, okay ^ - ^!! I'll update as fast as I can ^ - ^!!  
  
Winter Dreams: Hello! You've been changing your name for a while, and I can't keep up ^ - ^!! Thank you for reviewing and I have been slacking off for a while, so sorry if you been waiting for a long time.  
  
I know the last chapter is boring, but now it's time to spice the story up a little ^ - ^!!  
  
Chapter 7: Love is in the air?  
  
By: Kazeko-chan ^ - ^!!  
  
~*~*~The next day~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo woke up and found that Eriol was sleeping on the bed with her, and she was glad that she ha company with her while she slept. Tomoyo tried to get up without waking up Eriol, but she accidentally have woken up Eriol.  
  
"Good morning Eriol."  
  
Eriol got up and yawned, "Good morning to you Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo got out of bad and then they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face.  
  
After they were done doing the morning routine, Tomoyo decided to ask Eriol something.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Yes Tomoyo."  
  
"Do you want to go to the park with me to have a picnic with Sakura and Syaoran?"  
  
"Okay, I haven't seen them in a while."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol made breakfast together and then they ate. Tomoyo and Eriol left the dishes in the sink and then they pack some food to bring to the picnic.  
  
Tomoyo was so happy that she got to see Syaoran and Sakura after all they have done for her. Eriol and Tomoyo got out of the house and then they walked to the park together, and seeing some creatures in the morning to brighten it up a little.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol blushed every once in a while because they keep staring at each other at some point.  
  
~~~Picnic with Sakura and Syaoran~~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol got to the park and saw Sakura and Syaoran waiting by the cherry blossoms tree. Tomoyo and Eriol waved to Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Ohayoo Sakura-chan, Li-kun!!"  
  
"Ohayoo Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat down with Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I see that you two have been going out with each other lately..." Syaoran grinned as he sees Eriol and Tomoyo blushing.  
  
"Same thing for you and Sakura, Syaoran." Eriol smiled and Syaoran turned as red as a rotten tomato and Sakura showed a tinge of pink on her cheeks.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo unpacked their picnic food as Syaoran and Eriol talked too much about some things and they kept blushing and flushing at all the embarrassing moments (^ - ^).  
  
As soon as Tomoyo and Sakura unpacked all the food, everyone dug in and have a wonderful meal. The four talked about how they were doing and how have everything been changing for everyone.  
  
Sakura: So, how have life been treating for all of you?  
  
Eriol: It's great and everything is fine.  
  
Tomoyo: It's the same for me! It's so Kawaii seeing you and Syaoran together!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped and Eriol fell down anime style.  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo will be Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Yep! And I'm recording everything that has been happening. *Goes starry-eyes and smiles really brightly.*  
  
Eriol looks at Tomoyo and saw that she did have her video camera the whole time and he sweat dropped.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, are you always going to bring your video camera for everything that Syaoran and Sakura will be in?  
  
Tomoyo: Yep! And I won't stop until I reach the end of my Sakura collection of videos. *Smiles happily as Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped most of the time.*  
  
Everyone continue eating silently and Tomoyo still never stopped recording.  
  
When they finished eating, they bid their farewells and they left in couples. Sakura and Syaoran walked to the way where Sakura's house is.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were walking back to Tomoyo's house, and Eriol have been keeping a little "something" in his mind when they got to Tomoyo's house. (Don't worry! It's not perverted, okay? Eriol is not perverted, I repeat, he's not perverted in this story ^ - ^!! Thank you!)  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo got inside Tomoyo's house. Eriol walked over to the couch and sat down, while Tomoyo was going to her bedroom to get out something from her mind.  
  
~~~Tomoyo's thoughts~~~ (It should be short, okay?)  
  
Should I ask Eriol to go out with me? Should I tell him I'm starting to like him more? Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet. But then again, he could go out and get a new girlfriend and dump me like a piece of trash. I wondered how he feels for me....He's been my friend lately ever since I started to change my appearance.  
  
Damn! It's so annoying letting men look at you and drool all over you. They flirt with you here and there, and they are not being polite gentlemen to me. Eriol suits much better than those retarded men who flirt with me even though I was a nerd back then.  
  
I wonder if it's fate that I should change my appearance and let Eriol into my life more than ever. I mean, I liked him as a friend back when we were ten or something, but not I have a feeling that he should be more than a friend to me.... Maybe I'm imagining, I mean, I don't even know if Eriol feels the same for me.  
  
~~~End of Tomoyo's thoughts~~~  
  
~~~Eriol's thoughts while Tomoyo was thinking~~~  
  
Should I tell Tomoyo that I liked her? Should I wait or should I tell her now? I want Tomoyo to be happy and everything, but I can't live without her!! Maybe she will feel the same thing as I am feeling for her.  
  
Tomoyo is so happy ever since I started becoming her friend and stopped acting so geeky like. I personally liked Tomoyo now because she shows her most outer beauty and it makes me realize that Tomoyo was very beautiful inside and out.  
  
She changed me for the better, and I want to thank her for that. Maybe I should ask her to go out with me on a date tomorrow night! Or I can ask her to sleepover at my house, since she's going to be lonely tonight with no one to talk to.  
  
Yeah! I should ask her to sleepover tonight, and I can keep her company. I'll do that, and I hope she will answer "yes."  
  
~~~Eriol's thoughts ended ^ - ^~~~  
  
Tomoyo walked back downstairs and found Eriol waiting downstairs for her. She sat down next to Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo: What should we do now?  
  
Eriol: Do you have anything planned for tonight?  
  
Tomoyo: Not that I can think of.  
  
Eriol: I---wanted----to ask---you----something...  
  
Tomoyo: What is it Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Do you-------want to-----sleep----over-------at------my -------- place?  
  
Tomoyo: Okay! I'm glad you asked that.  
  
Eriol: Is there a reason you accepted?  
  
Tomoyo: One reason is that I would be lonely tonight, and my mother is in the United States to work out some deal with a lady, so I don't have anyone to hang out with every night.  
  
Eriol: Oh, so...how long do you want to stay at my place?  
  
Tomoyo: How about for three days or so?  
  
Eriol: All right with me! Come on and pack some of your things, since you won't come back for a while to your house, unless you forgot something.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to the stairs and started to pack a lot of things for her sleepovers at Eriol's house.  
  
'It's going to be so much going over to Eriol's house like back then. I wondered if it's the same as before. It's going to be so interesting going back to Eriol's house.'  
  
Tomoyo packed a lot of things, and then she came downstairs, ready to go.  
  
Eriol waited patiently downstairs and opened the door for Tomoyo to exit. Tomoyo walked out and then Eriol followed.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~ *HAHA!! I'm so EVIL!!*  
  
Kazeko: Hello!! Right now is 11:17 at night, so I have to post this up first, then I have to do some stuff. I won't update on Sunday, cause it's homework day for me.  
  
Please review!! Please review!! Please review!! Please review!!  
  
Please review!! Please review!! Please review!! Please review!!  
  
Please review!! Please review!! Please review!! Please review!! 


	8. Finding an abused girl named LeiAnn

Kazeko: Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately! *Shows apologetic face!* Please forgive me by reading the next chapter of this chapter!  
  
Thank you to these wonderful reviewers:  
  
Winter Dreams - Thank you for supporting me throughout this fanfic! You have helped me a lot by reviewing about every chapter! I'll update faster now, since I'm not going to spend a lot of my time studying, since I know most of the things, but I might be slowly updating next week.  
  
AngelLove - Thank you for reviewing ^ - ^!! You liked it, right?  
  
michiro-shizume - Yeah......that's true, maybe after this chapter I might make them longer, don't you think so ^ - ^!! Thank you for reviewing also ^ - ^!!  
  
Sapphire Raven - I'll try to use "they" more than "Eriol and Tomoyo" starting from now ^ - ^!! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic and chapter ^ - ^!! Please continue reviewing and reading ^ - ^!!  
  
LitleAznGurl - Okay, I'll inform you on the updates of the fanfic now, okay? Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you will register to write writing too ^ - ^!!  
  
SanaKL - Though I know you send a lot of death threats to me, you're still my friend. Thank you anyway for supporting me in a weird way......but it's okay with me ^ - ^!!  
  
FrOsTy MoOn - I read your fanfics and I reviewed! Please continue reading while I will also continue reviewing for your fanfics ^ - ^!! Please continue writing also!  
  
Anyway, after the exam week is over! I'm free!!! I will write even more fanfics after, cause I have soooooo many ideas to write! ^ - ^!! I'll try to keep the story going and I'll also try not to end it early, cause I might be demanded more to do another sequel, and that will interfere with my plans, so yeah!  
  
I hope everyone continues reading! Thank you so much!'  
  
Summary: Eriol is the cutest and most handsome guy in the school. Tomoyo is a geek (Sorry! Don't worry, she's not a geek to me ^ - ^!!). Sakura and Syaoran are both popular, but are friends with Tomoyo. What if Tomoyo changed her appearance, and worst, her personality! What can Eriol do? What if Tomoyo gets a boyfriend that's not Eriol?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sleepover at Eriol's place!  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked out the door and they walked to Eriol's house. Tomoyo was excited to go to Eriol's place for the next time. Tomoyo and Eriol walked through the park and saw a little girl by the bushes, all alone and in rags.  
  
The girl have hair that looks like Sakura's, pinkish-white eyes, and a long rag for a dress.  
  
Tomoyo stopped Eriol and stared at the little girl. Eriol saw what Tomoyo was doing and turned to face the little girl.  
  
Tomoyo whispered to Eriol, "Should I try to talk to her, Eriol?"  
  
Eriol nodded, so Tomoyo walked over to the girl.  
  
"Hello little girl."  
  
The girl backed away a little and Tomoyo was sad that she scared the girl a little.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?"  
  
The girl didn't seem so scared, so she answered softly, "They died in an automobile accident and my aunt and uncle abuse me everyday. So I ran away from home."  
  
Tomoyo felt very sympathetic for her.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The girl answered, "Lei-Ann, or people call me 'Ann' for short."  
  
"I'm Tomoyo." Tomoyo motioned Eriol to come over.  
  
"And this man is named Eriol. We were going to stay over at Eriol's place, do you want to come?"  
  
The girl was delighted, and scared of the same thing that might happen to her like how bad her uncle treated her.  
  
"I'm not so sure Tomoyo..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Don't worry Lei-Ann, I'll make you a wonderful dress so you don't have to wear those rags."  
  
Lei-Ann nodded and got up from the grass. Tomoyo and Eriol held Lei-Ann's hands as they walked over to Eriol's house.  
  
~~~Series of Dialogues during the walk~~~  
  
Lei-Ann: Are you two married or something?  
  
Eriol: We're not right now, but we probably will...  
  
Lei-Ann: Tomoyo, are you going to talk to my aunt and uncle?  
  
Tomoyo: Of course not...It's your choice whether you want to return to them or not, it's up to you.  
  
Lei-Ann: I like you two a lot than my aunt and uncle.  
  
Eriol: How old are you Lei-Ann?  
  
Lei-Ann: I'm almost 9 years old. My birthday is in about three days from now...  
  
Tomoyo: Oh! You're going to look so KAWAII in the new dress I'm going to make you!  
  
Lei-Ann: Does she always act like this when she's making someone a dress?  
  
Eriol: Yep, and that won't ever change, unless...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!! Don't you dare do anything---------  
  
Eriol: I'm just kidding! Come on, it's only down that street!  
  
~~~Dialogues End (For now ^ - ^!!)~~~  
  
When they walked to the house, it was two times bigger than Tomoyo's mansion, and then they walked up to the gate.  
  
Eriol opened the gate with his keys and then walked to the house. He unlocked the door and walked inside the mansion. Lei-Ann was amazed at the size of this mansion, and she hasn't seen anything like Eriol's mansion.  
  
Lei-Ann clutches her hands on Tomoyo's hand and was amaze that Eriol was this rich! (^ - ^!! Eriol and Tomoyo are rich, and they both are in love with each other ^ - ^!!)  
  
"Come on Ann, let's get you into my latest outfit I have been making for someone. Eriol-kun, you stay right here and I'll ask you if Lei-Ann is beautiful or not, alright?"  
  
Eriol nodded at his beautiful girl as Tomoyo and Lei-Ann made their way to the luggage that were in front of the door. Tomoyo took her luggage and then dragged it to the stairs.  
  
Tomoyo pouted at the size of the stairs and then Eriol decided to help her. He raised his hands and the luggage flew upstairs and stopped all the way on the top of the stairs.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled at him. Tomoyo whispered to Lei-Ann, "I'll be right back, I'm going to give that Eriol something he's been wanting. Go upstairs and find the room numbered 307. Go wait for me there and you can start picking some outfits to try on."  
  
Lei-Ann nodded and ran upstairs to drag the luggage to Tomoyo and Lei-Ann's room.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, walked over to "her" Eriol, seeing that he was pretending to read the book. She stood in front of him and grab the book gently. She put it gently on the nightstand and focused all her attention to Eriol (O.O....Is Tomoyo going crazy ^ - ^?)  
  
Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and pulled Eriol off his "lazy" butt and dragged him with her to another room. (Not literally dragging him, it's like pulling him with her to another room ^ - ^!)  
  
Tomoyo took him into a room, and apparently, it was Eriol's room. It has dark blue walls and the bed sheets were black and the blanket was dark blue with some shades of black and dark blue.  
  
Tomoyo pulled Eriol in front of her, and Eriol has an expression of confusion written on his face. Tomoyo smiled at his confusion and laid Eriol on his back. Tomoyo leaned over Eriol and kissed him passionately with sparks flying.  
  
Eriol responded back and they started to feel complete and they don't feel lonely at all anymore.  
  
Eriol was about to take off Tomoyo's shirt, but Tomoyo stopped him from doing that.  
  
(I seriously do not really want to do a lemon, but it's corrupting my mind.....maybe next time for you people who love lemons ^ - ^!!)  
  
"Lei-Ann is waiting for me upstairs. We'll do this another time, all right Eriol?"  
  
Eriol nodded and Tomoyo gave him another kiss, except it's very sweet and more passionate than it was. (Is that even possible??? It could be....hoe....I have a bad experience, but I swear I'll never spill that secret for the rest of my life....I never even told my best friend I met in kindergarten....anyway, back to the fanfic.)  
  
After they broke their lovely moment together, Tomoyo waved bye to Eriol and went upstairs to find Lei-Ann getting her favorite outfit that she found in Tomoyo's luggage.  
  
Tomoyo reached up to the room and saw Lei-Ann lying down on the bed sleeping.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Kazeko: Sorry I took a really long time to update this....I might have to make the next chapter the last one....cause I'm losing interest in it and I love the new story I have new mind, though it's rated R.  
  
It's called The Loyal and Loving Girl.  
  
Please review for this story and please read my new fanfic ^ - ^!! I want some reviews for it and I need more reviews for Kids of Tomorrow -_-.  
  
Please review and I'll try to update soon ^ - ^!!  
  
~~~Kazeko~~~ 


	9. finale!

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Sorry for not updating True to You Heart for a while!! Now, I'm going to finish it up, so I can try to start on my new fanfic and continue my latest fanfic also!  
  
Thank you:  
  
LitleAznGurl, Sapphire Raven, SanaKL  
  
Thank you for everyone who influenced me to finish this fanfic, and now I'm going to conclude this fanfic once and for all!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~**Recap**~~  
  
Eriol nodded and Tomoyo gave him another kiss, except it's very sweet and more passionate than it was. (Is that even possible??? It could be....hoe....I have a bad experience, but I swear I'll never spill that secret for the rest of my life....I never even told my best friend I met in kindergarten....anyway, back to the fanfic.)  
  
After they broke their lovely moment together, Tomoyo waved bye to Eriol and went upstairs to find Lei-Ann getting her favorite outfit that she found in Tomoyo's luggage.  
  
Tomoyo reached up to the room and saw Lei-Ann lying down on the bed sleeping.  
  
~~**End of Recap**~~  
  
Chapter 9 *Finale*  
  
By: Silver-kitsune Kazeko  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the way Lei-Ann is, and then she decided to change Lei- Ann's clothes, seen Lei-Ann was already asleep. She took off the rags and place Lei-Ann in a white tank top with a blue neckline, and a sky-blue, flexible skirt that reached to her knees. Tomoyo kissed Lei-Ann's cheeks and then repack all of the clothes that were all over on the ground.  
  
While she was packing all the clothes, someone wrapped around his/her arms around Tomoyo, and she knew that it could only be one person.  
  
"I'm guessing this is Eriol."  
  
"Nothing can get pass you, can it?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol's expression and stroked his cheeks lovingly.  
  
"What should we do about Lei-Ann?"  
  
Eriol thought for a moment and then decided on the most reasonable thing to do, since Lei-Ann's parents doesn't love her as much as they should.  
  
"I think we should just let her decide who she wants to go with."  
  
Unknown to Eriol and Tomoyo, Lei-Ann wasn't really asleep and she smiled at the thought that they weren't going to force her to live with her parents again.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo decided that it would be better to leave Lei-Ann to go to bed, while they decide to be alone down at Eriol's living room.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the stairs and they both sat on the couch, sit to each other.  
  
"What should we do now Eriol?"  
  
Eriol smirked mischievously, letting his fingers touch Tomoyo with a lot of delight.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something, but I'm not sure if it's too soon."  
  
"I'm all ear Eriol!"  
  
Eriol sighed, and then got on one knee, taking the box that he had in his pocket. He remembered that he and Tomoyo used to be best friends, except now that he had a reputation, he doesn't need to have Tomoyo in his life, but now he does.  
  
"Tomoyo, for as long as I can remember, we used to be best friends like Sakura and Syaoran. I thought of you as an outcast, and I'm sorry. I love you with all of my heart, and now I decided that you would be the love of my life. Tomoyo, will you be my fiancée until we are fully grown and are capable of children?"  
  
Tomoyo gasped in shock about this, but she would gladly become Eriol's fiancée until they were ready for marriage life.  
  
"I accept your offer, and I wish to be your fiancée!"  
  
Eriol put the ring on Tomoyo's ring finger and then he pulled her into a promising kiss that both of them should never forget for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Eriol, I think we should go to bed now, it's getting late."  
  
(They ate dinner already, okay? I think I forgot to put the dinner part or something...oh well, just say that they ate already, and it's 11 o'clock at night.)  
  
"Yeah, we should go to bed. Come on and let's go let in my room. Or do you prefer to sleep in the other guest room?"  
  
Tomoyo thought about the decision and decided to go to the bedroom she really wants to go to.  
  
"Your bedroom, it's the best out of the other room, and I love the scent of you everywhere."  
  
Eriol picked Tomoyo up bride-style and carried her up the stairs. He walked over to his bedroom, which is not that far away from the stairs. He walked into the room and carefully laid Tomoyo on the bed.  
  
"We should take a bath before we go to bath!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll wait for you in the bathroom."  
  
Eriol took out some clothes from his drawers and Tomoyo let upstairs to Lei- Ann's room to get her suitcase of clothes.  
  
As Eriol was walking to the bathroom, he thought about the way Tomoyo would look like and how in the world Tomoyo would feel like bare skin. He left the door opened for Tomoyo to come in, and decided to just change, while waiting for Tomoyo.  
  
While Eriol was almost undressed, Tomoyo came into Eriol's room and saw the bathroom door open. She walked into the bathroom and blushed at the sight that Eriol was almost naked!  
  
Eriol walked over to where Tomoyo was standing, and he caressed her cheeks, while pulling Tomoyo more into the bathroom then his bedroom.  
  
(Nothing suspicious in this scene, okay? They're just going to bathe together; at least it's not that bad as writing a lemon -_-)  
  
Eriol took off the rest of his clothes, and Tomoyo started undressing. Eriol turned on the water in the Jacuzzi to a warm temperature (Pretend it's a Jacuzzi, okay). After Tomoyo finished undressing, Eriol let Tomoyo go in the water.  
  
Tomoyo sat in the Jacuzzi at a corner, while Eriol followed her and sat down next to Tomoyo. He put his arm around Tomoyo, and she rested her head on Eriol's shoulders.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
Eriol stroked her hair that was getting wet in the Jacuzzi, answering "Hai?"  
  
Tomoyo reached toward Eriol's face, and caressed his cheeks. "You're the best, and I think that we should finish quickly...I'm getting really tired now, and I need to rest..."  
  
"You can sleep now, I'll do the rest, and I promise I won't do anything suspicious."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and kissed him on the lips, and then she fell asleep on Eriol's shoulders and grabbing one of his arms so she wouldn't sink in the water. He smiled at Tomoyo and he decided it's time for soap.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~After the showering~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Eriol wrapped a towel around Tomoyo's body and wrapped another towel around her hair. He dried Tomoyo first and then he took the clothes Tomoyo laid out for herself. He took the clothes and put them on Tomoyo, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks. He dried Tomoyo's long hair and then he laid her on the bed. He dried himself after and then he dressed himself up. He lay down next to Tomoyo, who was sound asleep, and then he turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around Tomoyo.  
  
'She feels so soft at night...I wish that Tomoyo should be awake to see that I haven't done anything bad to her. I love you Tomoyo, and I wish I would notice sooner that you're not only a best friend, but a lover to me...'  
  
Eriol kissed Tomoyo on the cheeks and then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Eriol and Tomoyo after graduating college~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were proud of the Lei-Ann, who was now siblings toward each other. Eriol and Tomoyo are 21, while Lei-Ann is going to be eighteen.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were just married and they're in the beach at sunset, waiting for the romantic moment together again.  
  
"I love you Eriol!"  
  
"I love you too Tomoyo, and I won't ever let you go."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Silver-kitsune Kazeko: Weird ending ne? I needed to finish this story up, so this is the last chapter. And I'm not going to do a trilogy for this, I rather make another fanfic instead of making a really long trilogy of this one.  
  
Thank you for every supporters in this fanfic, and now I'm going to continue writing a new fanfic and start on the next chapter of The Loyal and Loving Girl! 


End file.
